¿Qué Sabes Del Amor?
by LadyAiraHH
Summary: Toothless ha estado actuando extraño desde que Hiccup y Astrid anunciaron su compromiso. Nadie supo que el dragón tenía miedo de ya no poder pasar tiempo con su jinete. Cierta rubia lo hará entrar en razón.
**Este fic participa del Reto #3: Dos mejor que uno del foro La Academia de Dragones.**

 **Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes de HTTYD son propiedad de Dramworks Animations y Cressida Cowell, estas historias son escritas por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Escrito para desquitarme de lo que no pudo ser en el reto anterior.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué Sabes Del Amor?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Amor_ _y_ _libertad_ _muchas veces vienen de la mano"_

.

.

.

No había ningún vikingo en el pueblo que no los felicitara. Aplausos y vítores inundaban el Gran Salón, pronto el licor empezó a llenar las jarras de todos y cada uno de los presentes. Los dragones también se encontraban ahí, compartiendo estancia y felicidad. Aunque las criaturas voladoras no entendían muy bien los rituales humanos, era muy fácil suponer que aquello era algo por lo que alegrarse. Porque las palabras _"matrimonio"_ y _"amor"_ sí que las entendían. Hace un par de años ya habían presenciado una boda, una pareja que quería renovar sus votos matrimoniales, no fue específicamente una boda-boda pero era lo más cercano a ello.

Además los jinetes podían informarlos bien solo escuchando sus conversaciones en grupo.

Meatlug era quien más sabía del tema, después de todo, Fishlegs nunca desperdiciada una ocasión para iniciar conversaciones con su dragona. Hookfang también sabía, se había enterado de muchas cosas desde que Snotlout decidió conquistar por todos los medios a la humana que tenía un doble. Barf y Belch eran más inteligentes de lo que sus jinetes podían prever. Stormfly había sido confidente de Astrid, le contaba sus fantasías acerca de una vida al lado del jinete de Toothless y por supuesto le contó de los requerimientos para poder hacer válido un matrimonio. Y Toothless...

Bueno... Él no entendía _por qué..._

Por supuesto que sabía, su especie era de las más inteligentes que podría existir y cada vez que Hiccup le habló de las costumbres humanas, él escuchaba atentamente. Una vez hablaron del matrimonio, fue hace una semana, cuando su jinete había empezado a fabricar un objeto de forma circular con un agujero en el centro. Hiccup le había dicho que aquel sería su anillo de compromiso y Toothless, ansioso de escuchar a qué se refería, le hizo un gesto de duda para que él decidiera explicárselo mejor. Y no sólo le contó en qué consistía la ceremonia en sí, sino que le había contado a quién quería ofrecer esa sortija.

Por supuesto que sería la jinete de Stormfly, esos dos humanos hacían muchas cosas juntos y no sería raro que decidieran tener esa experiencia de la misma manera.

Pero eso no le quitaba la duda, _por qué hacerlo._

A Hiccup nunca le había gustado tener los pies, bueno, pie y prótesis, atados al suelo. Desde que lo conocía y habían compartido la experiencia del vuelo, él había quedado fascinado con la idea de nunca más tener que ser prisionero de nada, claro, mientras volaba. Cada vez que tenía que volver al suelo tenía esa mirada nostálgica de quien se ve privado del más grandioso anhelo.

Y es que así era. Toothless también lo sentía así. Y sabía que aquello del matrimonio sería un ancla más para el nuevo jefe. Porque sus obligaciones con la tribu y, ahora, su vida de hombre-casado no lo dejarían volver a desplegar las alas. No, no las alas de su traje raro, si por Toothless fuera ese traje habría sido incinerado hace mucho, sino las alas de libertad.

Estaba seguro de que su jinete era inteligente, lo había demostrado muchas veces, y por ello debía ser consciente de las consecuencias que le traería el contraer matrimonio con la jinete de Stormfly.

 _Y aun así, se le veía tan feliz._

Su falta de comprensión empezó a molestarlo, por lo que se escabulló del gran salón y empezó una caminata en solitario. La luna estaba en lo alto y por poco regresa a avisarle a su jinete que era hora de un vuelo nocturno, sin embargo recordó al instante la situación que allí se estaba viviendo y pronto retomó su andar.

Era en momentos así en que el pensamiento de querer poder volar invadía en su mente. Pero pronto lograba deshacerse de él, repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquella idea era absurda en muchas maneras.

Pero, ahora que Hiccup no tendría mucho tiempo libre, podría seguir con ese pensamiento. Claro que quería mucho a su jinete, pero era un dragón y como tal tenía la imperiosa necesidad de sentirse la criatura que dominaba los cielos. Su instinto, después de todo, nunca lo abandonaría.

Qué sería de esas mañanas en las que sólo eran jinete y dragón, que se perdían en la inmensidad del horizonte y que se permitían ser egoístas pensando solamente en sí mismos. O esos atardeceres en los que se dedicaban a contemplar el sol dando paso a la noche.

No, nada de eso sería igual. Tenía obligaciones siendo el alfa pero, con justa razón, siendo él, podría darse el lujo de escapar de sus deberes de vez en cuando. Hiccup no lo haría.

¿ _Cuándo podrían volver a ser libres?_

A veces le daba la impresión de que su jinete, en el fondo, no tenía el alma de un dragón. Como siempre decían todos.

Se quedó un momento contemplando las estrellas, luego fue a recostarse en el borde de un risco cercano. Ahí se quedó durante toda la celebración.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Tooless los había estado observando desde hacía un rato. Más exactamente desde que decidió, él, ir a dormir y vio que la pareja salía del Gran Salón, los siguió hasta la casa de su jinete y al notar que ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia, se dedicó a observarlos, o espiarlos. Cuando ambos subieron, él se trepó a la ventana que daba a la habitación de Hiccup. Había visto que compartieron besos, nada extraño pues había sido testigo del primero y los subsiguientes, compartieron caricias, no como las de hace un par de años, estas fueron _algo más._ Pero por alguna razón que aún no comprendía sintió que no fue lo único que compartieron.

Fue extraña la manera en que se veían, lo fue aún más el que su jinete hubiera besado a la chica en esta ocasión, esas caricias nunca las había presenciado, esos besos compartían algo más que saliva, _estaba seguro._

Su color se confundió con el fondo de noche que se visualizaba a través de la ventana y por eso no lo habían notado. Sintió que su presencia no era requerida ni deseada y por ello no entró a la habitación.

Cuando los humanos se acomodaron para empezar a dormir, supo que sería hora de marcharse de ahí. Antes de retirarse de su escondite logró ver la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de su jinete. Esa sonrisa se veía aún más sincera, si es que era posible, que las sonrisas y risas que emitía al sentir la caída libre.

 _¿Qué había ahora, qué era diferente, qué tenía ella de especial, por qué...?_

No, no tenía caso seguir con eso. Sigilosamente bajó de donde estaba y aterrizó para tomar rumbo hacia el bosque.

 _Si querían soledad, eso les daría._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Una semana ya se había ido volando. Los preparativos para la celebración ya se habían puesto en marcha desde hace cuatro días. A veces todo el asunto lograba agobiar a la pareja pero cuando supieron coordinarse para que cada uno pudiera encargarse de ciertos asuntos, dividiéndose el trabajo a la mitad, la situación fue mejorando con cada día que pasaba.

De vez en cuando a Hiccup se le hacía imposible cumplir con sus obligaciones de jefe, a la vez que se dedicaba a los preparativos, por lo que Astrid ocupaba su tiempo libre en ayudarlo con lo faltante. También buscaban siempre pasar unos momentos a solas, ya fuera almorzando, cenando o desayunando. Porque siendo francos, las horas de la comida eran las únicas que podía ocupar para aquello.

Desde esa noche que pasaron juntos, quisieron volver a compartir la experiencia, sin embargo no había sido posible ya que el castaño se tomaba algunas horas de la noche para terminar con sus asuntos pendientes de aquel día y así tener el siguiente con la agenda un poco más despejada. Sobra decir que su técnica surte muy poco efecto hasta el momento.

Lo peor de todo era que a su dragón se le había dado por dejarlo a su suerte, así que Hiccup llegaba tarde a sus reuniones. ¿Qué le habría pasado a Toothless para que actuara de esa forma? Lo ignoraba.

No tenía ni un atisbo de idea siquiera. Y no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo que gastar preguntándose y buscando una respuesta.

Pero sí le preocupaba. Ese comportamiento no era común en él, y vaya que sabía de primera mano cuando se avecinaba un cambio de conducta del reptil volador, así que estaba muy preocupado.

El primer día lo dejó pasar y continuó su rutina normalmente. El segundo día empezó a dudar pero supuso que no era nada, otra vez, y se fue. El tercer día lo meditó durante cinco minutos, enteros, al no llegar a alguna conclusión volvió a dejarlo. El cuarto día fue una tortura, había necesitado transporte para viajar a esa isla vecina con la que debían renovar un tratado comercial y al no encontrar al suyo, tuvo que usar a Stormfly como recurso de última hora; aunque rendirle cuentas a Astrid había mejorado su día, no podía negar que extrañó a su amigo.

En los últimos días procuraba no pensar mucho en el asunto pero era imposible. Le preguntó a su madre qué podría estar pasando pero la respuesta que obtuvo no terminó de convencerlo.

\- Tal vez sólo está muy ocupado con sus tareas de alfa - había dicho -, tú deberías entenderlo.

Claro que lo hacía, pero de ser ese el motivo hubiera buscado su ayuda puesto que no podía volar solo. Sin querer ser cruel.

Así que, harto de toda esa situación, decidió desahogarse con alguien que esperó lo entendiera mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
\- Creo que algo le ocurre a Toothless - dijo, lleno directo al punto -. No lo he visto desde hace un tiempo, aunque estoy seguro de que sigue viniendo a comer y dormir - mencionó recordando que cada que regresaba a su casa, las cestas de pescado siempre estaban vacías -, pero ni aunque me levante muy temprano consigo verlo antes de que se vaya a Thor sabe dónde.

Ella escuchó todo atentamente, Hiccup le contó de los días que llevaba pensando en la situación, también le contó lo que su madre había dicho y cómo él mismo no creyó que eso fuera del todo cierto. Cuando por fin terminó de sacar toda su frustración en esas palabras, Astrid sopesó la información para poder darle a Hiccup la idea que se le hubiera ocurrido.

\- Tienes razón al decir que no es un comportamiento habitual en él - empezó -. Pero la verdad es que tampoco yo tengo idea de qué podría estar ocurriendo.

Ante esta respuesta, el castaño bajó la cabeza, frustrado. Al notar esta reacción, Astrid levantó su mentón con suavidad para que pudiera verla a los ojos, una vez segura de que él no desviaría la mirada, lo soltó para poder entrelazar sus dedos que hasta el momento se aferraban a su cintura.

\- Podemos averiguar qué es lo que le ocurre - animó -, solo debemos ver los detalles.

\- ¿Como cuáles? - preguntó rápidamente y un poco más esperanzado que antes.

Astrid se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé, podría ser cualquier cosa como... - se detuvo a pensar por un segundo y luego prosiguió - ¿Desde cuándo empezó a actuar diferente?

Hiccup intentó hacer un poco de memoria, si contabilizada los días que no le había prestado atención al cambio entonces...

\- Una semana exactamente.

\- ¿Y qué pudo haber ocurrido hace una semana que afectara tanto a Toothless? - preguntó la joven y ambos lo meditaron en silencio.

Los segundos pasaban pero ninguna idea llegaba a abordar su tren del pensamiento. Por lo que hicieron un recuento de todo lo que pasó aquel día.

\- Al despertar todo fue como siempre, le di una cesta de pescados a Toothless, tomé el desayuno en el Gran Salón y luego de eso fuimos a cumplir con nuestros _deberes de líder_ \- bromeó un poco -. Al mediodía fui a almorzar contigo y cuando eso acabó fue que me escabullí a la fragua para terminar de preparar el anillo con el que planeaba pedirte matrimonio - con esa mención ambos miraron el aro que adornaba el dedo anular de Astrid, aquel que le había dado frente a todo el pueblo cuando anunciaron su compromiso oficialmente -. Fue luego que te pedí ir al bosque y, pues, todo pasó - sonrieron al recordar el momento -. Durante la celebración...

Se detuvo de pronto y Astrid entendió el silencio, no habían visto a Toothless desde la fiesta, el dragón ni siquiera se había acercado a ellos aquella noche. Entonces algo hizo _clic_ en la mente femenina, los instintos de mujer salieron a flote y Astrid comentó lo que acababa de deducir.

\- Y si de alguna retorcida y curiosa manera está... - qué palabra podría usar - ¿Celoso, confundido o... asustado?

\- No entiendo lo que tratas de decir.

\- Si son celos es porque teme perderte, si es confusión es porque no sabe lo que ocurrió y si es miedo es... Es... Es algo de lo que no tengo la más mínima idea - parecía que lo decía más para sí misma que para alguien, algo que no le gustó mucho a Hiccup.

\- Quieres por favor explicarte - pidió lo más paciente que pudo.

\- No sé qué le pasa exactamente pero me temo que esté resentido por nuestro compromiso - le dijo de forma intuitiva.

\- ¿Cómo podría estar resentido por eso? - rebatió, aun con muchas dudas.

\- Toothless es muy inteligente y si tú le has hablado de en qué consiste el matrimonio lo más probable es que está preocupado por los cambios - explicó.

\- ¿Cambios?

Al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de su prometido, decidió que lo mejor sería explicarle las cosas con todo y detalles. Una vez se dio por enterado un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió.

 _Cómo había sido tan ciego._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Allí estaba, como todos los días desde hace una semana, recostado en aquel risco, contemplando las estrellas.

Según ese reloj solar, que de noche funcionaba con la luna, era la hora 8.

Por lo que llevaba ahí unas tres horas aproximadamente. Algo raro tomando en cuenta que no había sentido cuando el tiempo pasó tan rápido, la única señal que tuvo de que empezaba a anochecer fue la puesta de sol en el horizonte.

Se sentía tan patético.

Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que alguna vez primera encontrarse en esta situación, bueno, tampoco imagino nunca que lograría confiar en un humano que también lo hubiera capturado y lastimado.

 _Definitivamente era cosa del destino._

Un ruido a su espalda lo alertó, cuando fijó su vista en aquel punto del que provenía el sonido, pudo ver a Stormfly descender a una distancia considerable de él. Su jinete bajó de su lomo ágilmente, le acarició las escamas del cuello y la dragona se fue volando, mientras que su humana se aproximaba a la furia nocturna.

Decidió no prestarle atención y volvió a centrar su vista en el cielo oscurecido.

 _Seguramente venía por las flores del pequeño prado escondido entre viejos troncos._

Astrid caminó hacia el borde del risco, no había sido fácil encontrar a Thootless, había tenido que usar a Stormfly para que lo rastreara, y se sorprendió al saber que no había ido tan lejos.

Ahora esperaba poder tener una "charla" con el dragón y poner las cartas sobre la mesa desde ya.

Avanzó unos pasos más y ya estuvo a treinta centímetros de la cabeza del dragón. Thootless seguía sin prestarle atención e incluso se removió un poco para que la distancia entre ellos fuera mayor.

 _Pero una vikinga nunca se rinde._

\- Thootless - lo llamó y el dragón resopló aburrido -. Hiccup está muy preocupado por ti, lleva días imaginando los peores escenarios de en dónde estarías.

El furia nocturna no hizo ni un solo gesto que le dijera a Astrid que la había escuchado. Pero ya estaba ahí, así que le diría todo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta? - preguntó, y el dragón la vio de reojo - ¿Es por mí acaso o es porque de una forma u otra muchas cosas van a cambiar?

Ahora sí tenía la mirada de Thootless enfocada en ella. El dragón sentía curiosidad sobre cómo llegó a tal conclusión la humana. Astrid también lo miró, la insinuación plasmada en cada una de sus facciones.

\- Tuve ese mismo temor un par de veces aunque no de la misma forma - le confesó, respondiendo así la muda pregunta de Thootless.

Dejó su cabeza caer pesadamente sobre el suelo y sus párpados se cerraron a la mitad, revelando la tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

Astrid se aproximó hasta quedar más cerca, luego, sin previo aviso, empezó a acariciar toda la longitud de su cabeza.

Thootless se relajó al instante y secretamente deseó tener más mimos así, todos los días.

\- No hay vuelta atrás - dijo de pronto -. Esto es algo que ambos queremos y lo hemos estado esperando durante un tiempo.

Aquello era cierto, la pareja ya había conversado acerca del tema del matrimonio antes de la batalla con Drago, pero los acontecimientos ocurridos en esta misma, hizo que todos sus planes fueran postergados y parcialmente olvidados. De eso ya hacía medio año.

\- Va a haber cambios - continuó al ver que el dragón se quedaba igual que antes -, muchos cambios - Thootless se estaba hartando de tanta palabrería, solo quería comer un poco y volver al risco para poder dormir, aunque pensándolo bien no tenía hambre -: ahora dejaré la casa de mis padres y viviré con Hiccup, por ejemplo.

El dragón desvió la mirada.

\- Entiende una cosa - pidió -, yo seré su esposa y no tienes idea de lo increíblemente bien que me siento por ello, además de saber que ahora estaremos juntos _hasta que la muerte nos separe,_ que nuestro amor será para siempre y que nuestras vidas serán una sola - mencionó con una sonrisa radiante plasmada en sus labios, pero el semblante de Toothless decayó -. Pero nada de esto hubiera sido posible de no ser por ti.

El furia nocturna por fin levantó la vista y con las orejas alzadas le hizo saber a la joven que quería, no, exigía una explicación. Ante esto, Astrid rió y poco después comentó lo que satisfacería las dudas del alfa.

\- Si Hiccup no te hubiera conocido, no sé dónde ni cómo estaríamos hoy - la mirada de Astrid se volvió distante, pensaba en lo que hubiera ocurrido -. Existe la posibilidad de que nunca nos hubiéramos enamorado y no nos hubiéramos casado, yo hubiera ganado en el ruedo y me habría convertido en cazadora e Hiccup hubiera seguido como antes y quizás no hubiera conocido a su madre... - la nostalgia se deslizaba en su voz - Definitivamente nada de esto estaría pasando de no ser por ti.

Terminó su pequeño discurso viéndolo a los ojos, esperando que Toothless entendiera sus palabras y comprendiera el significado de las mismas.

Dragón y humana se observaron durante largos minutos, ninguno apartaba la mirada de los ojos del otro.

Un momento después, Toothless sacó la punta de su lengua y la pasó por la mejilla de Astrid. Luego otra vez y otra vez. La joven se rió, ahora Hiccup sabría lo que es besar la saliva de dragón.

Toothless restregó su cabeza en la palma de la mano de Astrid, solicitando sus mimos y la joven le concedió su deseo.

\- Eres una parte muy importante en nuestras vidas - le dijo tiernamente -, nunca haríamos nada para que te sintieras mal - el dragón sonrió, como sólo él sabía, causando risas por parte de Astrid -. Parte de mi papel como esposa es ayudar a Hiccup a relajarse y eso es algo en lo que tú tienes más experiencia que yo - Toothless inclinó la cabeza, confuso -. Yo seré quien organice sus horas de vuelo contigo así que puedo asegurarte que ambos tendrán mucho tiempo para explorar y todo - prometió -. Ahora Hiccup te necesita más que nunca, por favor ¿regresarías con nosotros?

El furia nocturna asintió efusivamente y se puso en posición para que Astrid lo montara y así poder regresar a casa rápidamente. Le debía una gran disculpa a su jinete.

La joven subió al dragón y con un poco de dificultad logró controlar la cola y el pedal. Cuando alzaron vuelo, subieron hasta las nubes.

Recordando la primera vez que había tenido la experiencia de volar, se estiró para poder tocar las nubes.

Sonrió, y contagió a la furia nocturna, quien la imitó en el acto.

Pronto divisaron la casa de Hiccup desde las alturas, el jefe estaba de pie frente a la puerta observándolos llegar, se había quedado ahí por petición de su prometida.

Al aterrizar, Toothless no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó sobre su jinete, llenándolo de baba también.

Luego de que ofreciera sus "disculpas" y de que Hiccup le dijera que todo estaba bien y que también lo perdonara, llegó el turno de Astrid.

Se abrazaron sin pensar y ahora mis estaban cubiertos de saliva de dragón.  
Toothless pudo escuchar como le decía _"gracias"_ a la joven en un susurro no tan bajo. Escuchó también que Astrid prácticamente obligó a Hiccup a subirse inmediatamente al lomo del dragón, exigiéndole de paso que no regresara hasta dentro de unas horas.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el castaño hizo caso a su futura esposa.

En la mente de Toothless se formó un pensamiento: _"Tal vez_ _amor_ _y_ _libertad __no son tan diferentes después de todo"_


End file.
